


Karma

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loly and Menloly ripped Nnoitra's child from Adoriana... surely they deserve to have something removed, too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cottonsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonsocks/gifts).



> cottonsock's OC is featured in this fic; this is something she requested I write :)
> 
> first published December 23, 2010

“Nnoitra Jiruga.” Aizen said in his usual drawling monotone. “Are you aware of why I called you here?”

“Tch. Of course not. You never told me, and last time I checked, I wasn’t Las Noches’ official mind reader.” The lanky Arrancar retorted. Didn’t Aizen know he had better things to do?

“It has come to my attention that you went and got Adoriana Hertz pregnant. Is this true?”

Mother fucker… figures that Aizen would be on top of everything… “Yeah, bitch went and got herself knocked up.” He replied, trying extra hard to sound irritated.

Aizen raised his eyebrow, bemused. “I see… just make sure this doesn’t get in the way of your duties.”

“It won’t.”

“Very well. Make sure she is well cared for… and tell her I said congratulations…”

xxx

_five months later…_

“Is everyone around here blind or something?” Menloly asked bitterly, sitting down on the couch in the room she shared with Loly.

“Obviously, because if they weren’t blind, they’d be paying attention to us instead of Adoriana.” Loly replied in the same tone, perching in a high backed chair facing the other arrancar.

“Tch. We need to do something to put the attention back on us.”

“Yes… but what could we possible do besides complain?”

“Well… we could get rid of the problem.”

“Get rid of the problem?” Loly asked, leaning forward in her chair, intrigued.

“You know… Adoriana’s baby. That’s the only reason everyone’s so focused her.”

“We’d still have to wait another four months to take action though…”

A sinister grin lit up Menloly’s face. “Not if we act while the child’s still developing…”

“You can’t possible be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting… Are you?”

“You mean ripping the child from her body?”

A twisted peal of laughter tore itself from her throat. “Yes… that’s exactly what I mean.”

xxx

Adoriana was walking through the halls of Las Noches, taking a walk as Szayel had recommended she do each day… something about maintaining good blood circulation… She followed the same path each day. Said path took her past some dark corners and shady alcoves in the wall. Rubbing the sizeable bump in her stomach, Adoriana couldn’t help but get an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that on she should’ve taken up on Tesla’s offer to come with her today.

From one of the shadowy alcoves, Loly and Menloly tried to keep their sniggering to a minimum as their target approached their location. They had everything planned out, and the right materials to do the deed.

The unsuspecting pregnant arrancar walked by and Menloly nodded to Loly. It was time to get their revenge.

Loly slinked out of their hiding spot and snuck up behind Adoriana, grabbing her by her shoulders and shoving face first into the opposite wall. She gasped, hands flying out in front of her to catch herself before she could actually hit the solid barrier.

“Well, well, well…” Menloly said, stepping into the dim light. “So you can make everyone your slave in a matter of months _and_ you know how to catch yourself when you’re about to fall. Impressive.” The sarcasm was laid on thicker in the last word than the rest of her speech.

Adoriana’s eyes narrowed and she remained with her back against the wall. “I don’t see how that has anything to do with you attacking me in the hallway.”

Loly shoved a sizable piece of cloth down Adoriana’s throat, effectively gagging her. “Which is why you’re just going to sit back and watch.”

Menloly approached now, slipping the small dagger-like zanpakutou out from underneath the skirt of her dress. Adoriana’s eyes widened marginally as Menloly steeped close, brandishing the zanpakutou. Loly’s grip on her never loosened, so there was no chance of escape.

The sharp edge of the blade easily cut through the cloth of Adoriana’s uniform, revealing the skin beneath. Menloly pulled her arm back and then thrust the sword into her stomach, twisting it as thick, red blood started to flow from the wound and stained her pristine white uniform. A grin split Menloly’s face as Adoriana started sliding down the wall, her face twisted in agony. She wasn’t down for long, however, because Loly pulled her back up and held her firmly against the wall.

With a deft motion of her hand, the zanpakutou had made a clean cut across the girl’s stomach. Clear liquid was now rushing out with the blood and Adoriana’s face had turned a sickly pale color. Menloly withdrew the dagger from the bleeding flesh and reached her hand into the warm body.

Grabbing a hold and digging her nails into the placenta, she pulled hard and wasn’t disappointed when the organ came free, the cord that connected it to the baby trailing along. Menloly kept pulling until met with resistance, and at that point, she dropped the organ to the floor where it landed with a splash in a pool of blood. Reaching back into the body, she found what she was really looking for; the baby.

She grabbed a hold of it, extremely satisfied when the intestines started to come with it. She let go of it all and watched it fall to the floor. Menloly gave Loly the signal that it was okay to let go, and Adoriana fell, unconscious, into a pool of blood and other bodily fluids next to her now dead baby.

xxx

Someone was going to get fucked. And definitely not in the literal sense of the word. As soon as he got his hands on Loly and Menloly, they were dead. You mess with a Menos, you get ceroed in the face.

Nnoitra flung open the door, and it left a nice indent in the wall. Menloly and Loly jumper from their chairs and faced him guardedly.

“You bitches are going to get what’s coming to you!” He said, pulling Santa Teresa off his back.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Menloly said, although the fear was clear in her eyes.

“Yes, you do.” Nnoitra said, brandishing the weapon dangerously. “And I intend to make you pay for it!” The Quinta stalked closer, backing the two female arrancar against the wall.

“W-what are you going to do to us?” Loly asked, nervously eying the giant, double crescent moon shaped sword.

Nnoitra didn’t answer. He took his zanpakutou and twisted his arm so the blade was facing towards the floor before bringing it down over her chest. Because the blade was wide enough, it hit the target and did its job; to cut both of her breasts off.

Loly screamed and dropped to her knees, hands scrambling to staunch the flow of blood. Menloly’s eyes widened even further, realizing that the same thing was about to happen to her and that there was no way to escape. Nnoitra’s sword came down again, on Menloly this time, and she, too, fell to her knees. She, however, was not screaming, but cursing both Nnoitra and Adoriana.

As Nnoitra turned his back on them and left, there was one thing that he was absolutely sure of: No one would forget this.


End file.
